Sex and Violence Makes Us Into Beasts
by TheBoogieManVIII
Summary: More Gregory on Oliver action


It was noon, time for lunch; to bad Oliver hated asylum food. He stared absently mindedly at the tray of mush that sat in front of him. They were serving mystery meatloaf with green beans and jello cups. Seeing as Oliver was a vegetarian he refused to eat meatloaf of any sort. To be a meat loaf meant that it had to be a loaf made out of meat. You can't make vegetarian meat loaf because then it wouldn't be meat loaf. That meant that something in that loaf was made of meat. He wouldn't touch the jello cup either because he had a deep bitter undying hatred for that nasty stuff. He had already, however, managed to consume all the green beans. It wasn't time to let the patients out of the cafeteria though so he decided to content his time with staring at the inedible food which he had left on his tray.

Oliver tended to eat his meals alone. It could be said that he had a certain distaste for the other patients. There was a major difference between them and him; they were crazy and he wasn't. He had been placed in the asylum on false pretenses. Dr. Richard Skelter, his old therapist, had sent him here under the pretenses that the young Mr. Oliver Nomenclure was having hallucinations. This was a lie though; Oliver didn't suffer from hallucinations then or now. The only thing he had seen was the good doctor's shape shifting assistant, Shantel. She had taken the form of a famous doctor who had coincidentally enough been plaguing Oliver's nightmares, Gregory Asper. Then those ass holes left Oliver in that mad man's care; needless to say Oliver had more than a few bruises from being in Dr. Asper's care.

Today Oliver would not eat his lunch alone. Today two of the other patients decided they would sit with Oliver at his little round table. There were plenty of other open little round tables but they decided they would sit with Oliver anyways. The first patient was tall and skinny. He had greasy tangled red hair and pale yellowish skin. He looked almost like a skeleton with flames for hair, he sat to Oliver's left. The other patient was a much shorter stockier fellow. He looked like he could be a body builder from the muscles he sported. His hair was short and blonde. His skin was pink and he had crystal clear blue eyes. He was very Arian; he sat on Oliver's right.

"You're one of Dr. Asper's patients right?" the red head asked leaning in towards him. Oliver began to poke at his food with his fork.

"So you think you're too good to talk to us huh?" the blonde on ask pushing Oliver a little bit. Oliver ignored him and began to contemplate all the ways to kill a person using only a cup of jello.

"Well it's obvious he's one of Dr. Asper's patients I suppose," the red head said, leaning over so he could see his friend. Oliver decided that it would only take one jello cup to kill the red head but it would probably take two to kill the blonde; he might be able to kill the blonde with the meatloaf instead…

"Why do you say that?" the blonde asked, also leaning over so he could see his friend. Oliver decided he would go put his tray up and find another table to sit at; one where he could sit alone.

"Just look at him, none of the other doctors leave bruises like that," the red head was smirking.

Oliver stopped and set his tray down on the table next to him and headed back to the two smirking patients. They thought they were so goddamn smart. What the fuck did they want out of this. He stood in front of them. They stood up as well. He managed to be a good couple of inches taller than the redhead and about a head and a half taller than the blonde. He looked down at them with spite.

"And what if I am his patient? What does it matter to you?" Oliver sneered, he really wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"So you're the doctor's pussy?" the blonde said snickering at Oliver.

Something snapped inside of Oliver. He was NOT Gregory's pussy. He wasn't ANYONE'S pussy. This little punk didn't know who he was dealing with. Oliver picked up the fucker and slammed him into the table. He began pressing his elbow into the man's jugular. "What did you just call me?" Oliver was seething.

"He called you Dr. Asper's pussy, after all you're the one he fucks right?" the red head said in a smug little tone of voice that really pushed Oliver's buttons. He wasn't in the mood to fight though. He let go of the blonde and pushed him into the red head.

"Just fuck off," Oliver said grabbing his tray and heading across the room.

"See, what did I tell you?" said the blonde, "The doctor's little puppy is all bark and no bite."

Oliver dropped his tray on the floor raised his hands and turned around. He looked straight at the other two men. They were laughing; Oliver was scowling. They thought it was funny? They had no idea what kind of crap Oliver had been put through at Dr. Asper's hands and they thought it was funny? Well it could definitely said that Oliver was more than thoroughly pissed. Who did these mother fuckers think they were? Oliver had every intention of putting these fucks in their proper place.

"You have no idea who I am," Oliver began.

"Woof woof! What are you going to do little puppy?" the blonde one began to antagonize him.

"I could kill you with my bare hands right now and no one on this room would be able to stop me," Oliver continued.

"I don't think you know who this guy is," the red head started but Oliver was already on top of him before he could finish.

"You had better shut the fuck up otherwise I'm going to make you," Oliver said with his hand around the red heads throat.

"Hey! You let him go!" the blonde exclaimed.

Oliver had, had just about enough of these two so he was going to get rid of them. He turned on the blonde first; he didn't want him getting in the way when he killed the red head. He pressed a few key points in the man's body; paralyzing him and causing internal bleeding. Leaving the blonde laying on the floor he turned to the red head with a dark and ominous smirk on his face. He let out a bellowing laugh that resounded through the entire cafeteria. The occupants fell silent.

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?" Oliver asked turning cold. The red head began to back up. "You know I think your friend down there doesn't have much time left," Oliver said pointing at the blonde. He was already turning a dark reddish purple and beginning to swell. Oliver laughed again, "You know you two are just about the stupidest men I have ever met. I am the Kingpin! I'm feared by even the infamous Gunbloods. Those fuckers are scared of me! Don't think for a second that you shouldn't be either."

Oliver spun the red head around and pulled his arm back causing an ominous crunch. The man cried out in pain but Oliver continued to pull. The pulled the man's arm, twisting it, until it ripped off. The blood gushed all over Oliver and the man. Oliver laughed more. No one stepped up to help though; they were terrified of what Oliver might do to them if they did. The man fell to the ground clutching his shoulder where his arm used to be. Oliver hit across the face with what used to be his arm, knocking him down further.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked in a voice filled with falsified sympathy. The red head was crying, balling in fact. "Don't tell me you're afraid to die," Oliver continued on kicking the man in the face.

He circled around like a predator on top of his prey. Oliver dropped the man's arm next to his body right before he stomped right on top of the man's chest; crushing his rib cage and probably a couple vital organs. At any rate he was dead; now to finish with the blonde. When Oliver approached the man he was swollen up like a balloon and balling. What a sight! Oliver could barely believe his eyes. And he thought this guy might be bad ass.

"How does it feel?" Oliver whispered into the dying man's ear, "How does it feel to be helpless, afraid? It doesn't feel that great now does it? You're not the big guy on top anymore now, huh?"

Oliver laughed as he grabbed a fork from another patient's tray. He was actually enjoying this. He didn't normally enjoy killing this much, then again he didn't normally kill for motives other than money. He killed for other people's motives. Killing for himself was much more rewarding though. He circled around him watching as the man tried to move away, he was barely capable of flinching in his state though. Oliver decided to relive the pressure. He stabbed him with the fork causing him to, basically, explode. Blood went everywhere, covering Oliver along with several patients and staff.

Oliver relished the blood of his enemies; that s until HE showed up. On the other end of the room, through the double doors that served as the only real entrance or exit to the cafeteria, entered a man; not just any man though. In walked Doctor Gregory Asper. Oliver swallowed hard as he dropped the fork which he had just momentarily used to kill the blonde. He stepped back till his back pressed against the wall. Gregory continued forward.

People in the room parted like the red sea as Gregory approached. His presence inspired a sense of awe and fear among patients and staff alike; even in Oliver, especially Oliver in fact. Oliver began to twitch as he looked for an escape. The room wasn't big enough for Oliver to get around Gregory and it would be suicide for Oliver to try and take that thing on, he had tried before and failed miserably. From what Oliver could tell Gregory was mad too; that probably had something to do with the mess Oliver had just made. He looked down at the bodies of his two recent victims. He swallowed hard again as he looked back up to Gregory. He was in trouble now.

Gregory approached with that air of self assurance and power that Oliver hated about him. He hated the way Gregory had power over him; it was disgusting. Oliver was supposed to be the top dog and he was, until Gregory came along. Gregory was the only person he had met that he couldn't take on it. It was more than unnerving, it was downright terrifying. Oliver had taken down guys much bigger than Dr. Asper and they had been trained killers. There was something about Gregory Asper that Oliver couldn't beat.

"What happened here Mr. Nomenclure?" Gregory asked with his deep seductive voice.

"N-nothing," Oliver's voice cracked. They both knew he was lying but Oliver really didn't want any trouble though. He was beginning to think killing those two wasn't as good of an idea as it had seemed in his head.

"Where did all this blood come from then," Gregory said, circling Oliver; he was they prey now.

"Them," Oliver said, pointing as the two dead men.

"Well then, Mr. Nomenclure, you wouldn't happen to know why their blood is everywhere, would you?" Gregory said, circling in closer now, "You wouldn't have anything to do with it now would you?"

"M-maybe just a little," Oliver said, his gaze traveling downward. He was getting really edgy.

"I suppose you need to be punished then," Gregory whispered softly into Oliver ear.

Oliver shuddered at the very thought. He knew exactly what kind of punishments Gregory had in mind. Gregory was a pervert, you see, he wanted a piece of Oliver's ass, and this was just an excuse to get a piece of said ass. Gregory planned to fuck Oliver long and hard. This was something Oliver greatly disliked though and he sank down till he was squatting.

"Come, Oliver, I think we need to have a talk in my office," Gregory said, pulling Oliver up by the shoulder.

Gregory led him out of the cafeteria. Everyone stared silently as the two passed. One had to feel bad for someone in Oliver's situation. Most of the patients and staff didn't though. They knew the young man well enough to know what sort of person he was. Oliver was an apathetic, melancholy, ass hole. Not only was he all of the aforementioned items but he had also just killed two of their friends. He was an outsider and he wasn't welcome among them. They may have been crazy but at least they weren't criminals.

Oliver felt like he was walking down death row as they made their way to Dr. Asper's personal office. Patients and staff alike jeered at the condemned young man as they passed. They glared and stared. They felt like he deserved his fate, they felt like he deserved worse. They didn't understand what Gregory was like though. They didn't understand that things couldn't get worse. They had never been with the monster. They didn't understand how that man's mind worked. If they did understand they wouldn't think Oliver's fate so kind.

The door shut behind them with a quiet but ominous thud. Oliver was alone now, except for him. Gregory eyed Oliver up and down like a big juicy steak. Oliver licked his lips and back up; his body pressed up against the wood of Gregory's door.

It's could be easily stated that Oliver was of an abnormally tall stature. He was lean with a muscular frame. His short black hair was spiked up into a faux hawk. His pale grey eyes were sharp and hardened from years of killing and abuse. He pale skinned slightly tanned from daily work in the sun. It could also be easily stated that Gregory was larger though. He was even taller than the young man and his frame was broader and even more muscular. His long black hair fell softly around his face. His cold black eyes held malicious intent. His skin was pale and smooth, almost as white as paper in fact.

Gregory eyed the handsome young man. He, currently, wore nothing more than a hospital smock, boxers, tube socks, and black framed glasses. The look on his face right now was so pathetic and helpless; it was such a turn on for the beast. He motioned for Oliver to sit down. The young man, however, remained standing. Oliver wanted to keep as much distance between himself and Gregory as possible. Gregory, wanting to tighten the gap, sauntered up to Oliver, pressing body against body.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat as he felt the man's erected cock press against his currently unerected cock. Gregory's hands slid down Oliver's sides to his waist then to his hips; there his grip tightened and pulled their groins closer together. Oliver let out a small cry of despair and tried to pull away, Gregory only laughed at this. He let go of Oliver who ran to the other end of the room where he began to cry softly. They needn't stay in the main office for long though; Gregory had plans for Oliver and he didn't want to risk any interruptions. Today they would be in Gregory's 'special' room.

"Come now Mr. Nomenclure, you must take responsibility for your actions," Gregory said as he grabbed a couple items from his desk and stuffed them into a bag.

"If I have to take responsibility for my actions why don't you? What you do is more illegal than what I do. At least I have a license to kill. There's no license for raping people," Oliver snapped back. Gregory turned to look at his helpless patient.

"I don't think you understand, Mr. Nomenclure. I am the doctor, you are merely my patient. I am only doing what is best for you," Gregory said this as he finished packing his 'tool kit'.

"What's best for me? My nightmares have gotten worse since your started treating me," Oliver spat out vehemently.

"Which is a good sign; things will get worse before they get better," Gregory had finished packing and he was ready to move to the room off the back of his office.

He began to move his way across the room towards Oliver. The young man kept moving as well though. Oliver didn't want to go to that room though. He didn't know exactly what Gregory had in store for him but he could imagine. He didn't want to imagine but he did. He was going to avoid Gregory for as long as he could. This was by no means to Gregory's liking. He wanted Oliver and he wanted him now. He was NOT going to just sit here waiting for the boy to give in. He had blue balls and he needed to fix that quick.

Gregory finally grabbed hold of Oliver and slammed him into a wall. Oliver felt his spine crack as he hit the wall; he let out a small whimper of pain as he fell. Gregory pulled the young man up by the collar of his smock and got nose to nose with him.

"Come now Mr. Nomenclure, did you really think you could avoid me forever? You're going to do what I want no matter what," Gregory whispered harshly before pressing his face into Oliver's ear nuzzling it. More softly he whispered, "No matter what."

With that Gregory grabbed his bag of tools and dragged his prized to a room located just off his office. The room was painted black with black floors and ceilings. The only source of light was a single bulb overhead; the light that it provided was more than enough to see all the chains and bondage equipment. Oliver hated this room most of all; being in this room meant that Gregory was in an exceptionally kinky mood.

Gregory stepped into the room comfortably, easily; he was in his element here, more so here than anywhere else. Oliver hesitated before being shoved into the room. He was uncomfortable, awkward. This room and the things that would happen to him in this room terrified him. He eyed all the whips, chains, and leather with an eye of fear and discomfort.

"What are you waiting for Oliver?" Gregory asked, "You know where your clothes are."

Oliver skeptically eyed the locker where Gregory kept all of Oliver's leathers. Oliver hated wearing leather. It chaffed and he always had to peel it off his body to take it off. It was uncomfortable and Gregory always made sure it fit extra tight on Oliver. The young man edged his way, uncomfortably, towards the locker where he found a leather collar, cuffs, and pants. Oliver cringed and looked back at Gregory, who had already stripped down to nothing but a black leather cape. He quickly averted his eyes and looked at the leather again.

From behind Oliver could feel hands working to unfasten his smock; he could feel as Gregory's hands slid across his bare skin, it made him shiver. Lips began to press against his neck and then up against his ear. Right behind his ears was his biggest sweet spot. For a moment Oliver could feel himself being lost to the sweet pleasures of Gregory's lips on his skin. He snapped himself out of it. That was what the ass hole wanted; he wanted Oliver to enjoy just so he could rub it in Oliver's face. He wanted Oliver to be his willing little puppet and Oliver wasn't going to let that fly.

Oliver pulled away from Gregory and began to put the leathers on. If he didn't so it then Gregory would; it would just be giving the pervert another excuse to touch him and places he really didn't want to be touched. At least it would take Gregory a while to remove the leather; ruin the mood. The collar and cuffs slid on easy but the pants took some extra effort to put on. There was a lot of jumping and tugging involved; as soon as they were on though Gregory practically glued himself to Oliver.

He held Oliver from behind; letting his hands glide across Oliver's bare chest. Oliver tried to pull away but Gregory only held on the tighter. His hands continued to explore Oliver's body going places Oliver didn't want them to but it was definitely places Gregory wanted to. Oliver began to trash against his grip breaking free for a moment. Oliver ran to the other side of the room but Gregory was right behind him. He turned around just as Gregory pressed his body right against Oliver's.

"Why do you fight me like this Oliver? You're only hurting yourself," Gregory cooed.

The man's lips and tongue pressed against Oliver's neck. They pressed against every one of those tensing and flexing muscles. Goddamn, Oliver got Gregory all kinds of hot and bothered when he struggled like this. That boy's body just pushed all of Gregory's buttons in that oh so perfect way. He had never had a toy that pleased him this much. They all broke so easily but Oliver, was something special. He was sturdy but still so attractive. Gregory didn't have to worry about needing someone else his size. Oliver was so much smaller than any of his sturdier toys but he held up even better than they did.

Gregory let his lips travel up Oliver's neck reaching the boys face. Oliver shut his lips tight as Gregory pressed his firmly against Oliver's. Gregory kissed Oliver's lips repeatedly but the boy would not relent; he just wouldn't let Gregory inside. Gregory began to press his tongue against Oliver's lips. He would force Oliver to let him in if he really had to. He continued to press his tongue against Oliver's lips, working to pry them open, all the while he was grinding against Oliver.

Oliver wanted to vomit as Gregory continually assaulted his body with his goddamn sexual advances. He didn't like the feel of Gregory's body pressed against his. He could feel Gregory's erection as it rubbed against his thigh. He could feel as that thing grew and swelled even more. And that tongue; that disgusting tongue that slobbered all over his lips. Gregory wanted Oliver to open his mouth and let that thing in. It was disgusting; his tongue was so huge and slobbery. Oliver didn't want to swap DNA with him; that disgusting pig. Oliver hated Gregory more than words could ever express.

The bastard managed to finally pry Oliver's lips open, shoving his tongue deep in Oliver's mouth. He was practically pressing that thing against Oliver's uvula. Oliver didn't gag but he felt sick; he tried to jerk his head away but Gregory grabbed the back of his head and smashed their faces in tighter. Oliver tried to pull away, he tried to scream but Gregory held him there tight. Oliver could barely breathe there but Gregory continued on.

Under his body Gregory could feel the tensing of every muscle in Oliver's body. The boy had a damned great figure. It was part of the boy's profession, of course; Oliver was a killer and killer's had to stay in good shape if they didn't want to be taken down themselves. Oliver's muscle was probably the one thing that saved him from certain death at Gregory's hands.

The older man pulled his lips off the young man who was at his disposal and threw the boy to the floor. He circled around him watching as he writhed in pain. He let out a dark chuckle. He had plans for the boy; fun plans. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs along with a thin strip of leather. He approached the young man who had by now begun to stand.

He took Oliver's hands and hooked the first handcuff. Gregory then pulled both of Oliver's arms behind his back and latched the second handcuff. Oliver tried desperately to pull his hands out but they were too tight for him to pull his hands out. His lower lip began to quiver in fear and he tried to pull away from Gregory but Gregory had a tight hold on his arm.

"I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you Mr. Nomenclure. This experience may not be too enjoyable for you if you do," Gregory told him as he began to wrap the thin strip of leather over Oliver's eyes, like a blindfold.

"I'm not going to enjoy this whether I struggle or not…. Am I?" Oliver asked; his voice now weak and pathetic. He was blind. He had no idea what Gregory was going to do to him now.

"Oh I doubt you will. You're being punished, remember? It will be easier on you if you just sit back and relax though," Gregory said darkly.

Gregory grabbed a metal folding chair and set it up in front of Oliver. He let out a dark chuckle as he shoved Oliver into a kneeling position and set himself down in the chair. Oliver was shaking as he sat there blind and unable to pull the blindfold off. He looked like he was about to start crying but he didn't; not yet.

"W-what do you want?" his voice quivered with fear as he spoke.

"You know exactly what I want," Gregory said; grabbing Oliver's face and shoving it straight into his crotch.

"No no no, please don't. Please Doctor, I'll be good from now on. I swear to fucking god I will be the best patient in this whole goddamn asylum," Oliver began to cry as he spoke. He was sobbing now. He didn't want this.

Gregory just laughed as Oliver tried to clench his teeth together so his mouth wouldn't open. Oliver didn't want that… that THING inside his mouth. Gregory pressed his thumb and fore finger right behind Oliver's jaw forcing it open. Oliver's breathing was quick and shallow as he anticipated what came next.

"Stick your tongue out Oliver," Gregory commanded his patient.

Oliver timidly stuck his tongue out. He wished so badly that this was just a dream and that he would just wake up. He wished so badly that he could wake up and this asylum and Dr. Asper and all the things that had been done to him would just go away. He knew it wasn't going to happen though when his tongue touched the head of Gregory's cock. He pulled his tongue back but Gregory pulled it back out himself.

"Lick it Oliver," Gregory commanded again. Oliver gingerly let his tongue slide across the head. "Good boy, Oliver. Now stick it in your mouth and deep throat it," Gregory told him. Oliver tried to pull back.

"Please, don't make me do this," Oliver pleaded.

"You brought this upon yourself Oliver. You are the only one to blame for this," Gregory soothed.

"You'd make me do this even if I was a fucking angel. You're making excuses for yourself," Oliver cried.

"Open up wide Oliver or I will shove it down there myself," Gregory growled.

Gingerly Oliver opened his mouth back up and let his lips and tongue slide down Gregory's shaft. He moved down farther and farther; he could feel as Gregory's dick began to move down his throat. He pressed farther till he could press no more; he had reached Gregory's balls. Gregory let out a moan of pleasure as Oliver moved up and down the man's shaft with his mouth. It was all so delicious the way he could make the boy do anything he wanted. He was the master and Oliver was his slave. Oliver belonged to Gregory.

As Oliver continued to work his way up and down the older man's cock Gregory moaned more as he gained more and more pleasure. Oliver was disgusted with himself and with Gregory as the man forced Oliver to engage in his nasty little games. As Gregory got more into his little game he began to run his fingers through Oliver's black hair; clutching at Oliver, wanting more. He pressed Oliver on him letting himself release right into Oliver's mouth.

"You'd better swallow it Oliver," he said as he let Oliver pull off.

Oliver wanted to spit every last drop of the bile concoction from Gregory's body but he swallowed. He was already scared as it was. He didn't want to see what Gregory would do if he didn't swallow. Gregory began petting Oliver like a cat.

"Good boy Oliver, I'm glad to see your starting to behave," Gregory cooed into Oliver's ear.

Oliver began to sob uncontrollably. He tried to pull away. He felt dirty, he felt unclean and Gregory wasn't making him feel any better about himself. Gregory pulled Oliver up into his lap and continued to pet him. Oliver cringed and tried to pull away. He was blind with his hands behind his back though so he couldn't do much of anything. Gregory wrapped his arm around Oliver's waist and pulled him close. There was no way in hell he would let Oliver go. Not yet, at least they still had games to play.

"Now Oliver, it wasn't that bad," Gregory said soothingly as he began to scratch Oliver behind the ear like a cat.

"Stop touching me," Oliver cried. He tried to pull away harder. He didn't want Gregory playing around behind his ear. He didn't want to enjoy Gregory what he wanted was for the ass hole to stop touching him.

Gregory continued on though. He continued to toy with Oliver and turn him on. He wanted Oliver to be turned on. The poor boy hated to take pleasure from their little games together. It amused Gregory the way he struggled so hard not to enjoy it. He kept on with his little game though. He could see Oliver's groin beginning to swell as he began to enjoy it more and more. Oliver began to grow more submissive, as Gregory continued, too. Oliver wanted it. Even though the boy would never admit to it he wanted, no, needed Gregory ever so badly right now. Gregory knew it too.

Gregory took the handcuffs off Oliver and Oliver just clenched his hands into fists and placed them in his lap. His body shook and quivered as Gregory continued to caress and explore it. Gregory began to kiss Oliver's neck once more; nibbling at him and licking him all as he went. He nuzzled the boy and caresses him ever so gently. Oliver let out a slight moan of pleasure, at which time Gregory laughed at Oliver's weakness.

"I thought you didn't want this," Gregory cooed. Oliver's only response was a slight whimper. "I thought you hated me," Gregory continued on letting his hand slide down in between Oliver's legs where he could feel the heat rising. "You love me, just admit it," Gregory whispered in Oliver's ear.

"NO," Oliver cried as he pushed himself off Gregory. He tried to take the blindfold off but Gregory caught his arm

Gregory held Oliver's arm tight, a little too tight for Oliver's taste. He was squeezing Oliver's arm. Oliver let out a small cry of pain as he tried to free his arm but Gregory was not letting go. In fact Gregory had begun to squeeze tighter. Oliver began to cry again, tears streaming down his face. His arm hurt now; he could feel the bones being crushed under Gregory's grip. With one last squeeze there was a snap. Oliver cried out in pain as Gregory broke his arm. Oliver tried to nurse it and care for it but Gregory was pulling him off somewhere else. Note to self, do not take off blindfold.

Why did Oliver have to be such a poorly behaved little patient? Why couldn't he just obey Gregory's every whim and desire? The boy would have so many fewer bruises and much less broken bones. But no, this was of course to difficult for Oliver. The boy was stubborn as an ox. Gregory supposed that was what was so attractive about him though. He had to try and fight. Oliver was ever so sexy, after all, when he got infuriated. His muscles would tense up and that face he made, when he was pissed was, just too cute. He just wanted to fuck that boy even more when Oliver was pissed.

Gregory was not a happy camper right now though. He did, occasionally, grow weary of having to fight with Oliver to get a good fuck in. He dragged Oliver and his broken arm over to where the chains hung from the walls. He shoved Oliver against the wall and began to kiss him once more. Oliver tried to struggle, but only feebly because of his broken arm. He hated this he wanted to go but Gregory kept pressing on him. Gregory was starting to get another erection. Oliver began to sob as Gregory began to shackle him to the wall. Gregory had shackled Oliver so that his arms where held above his head where they were out of the way.

The older man made his way across the room to his bag. He pulled a cat of nine tails out and chuckled darkly. Oliver had no clue what Gregory had planned for him. Oliver did however whimper in response to Gregory's chuckle. He may not have known exactly what Gregory planned to do but he knew it was bad. Gregory sauntered up to Oliver, letting his torture device drag along behind him. Oliver's breathing was quick and shallow; he tried to press up against the wall to get farther away but he wasn't really sure if he was farther or closer to Gregory. He hoped he was farther.

Gregory cracked his monstrous whip, letting the sound echo through the room. Oliver swallowed hard. He was beginning to get an idea of what Gregory had in store for him. Gregory walked the rest of the way to Oliver and laughed, once more. He was going to beat Oliver and then fuck him. Oliver tried to protest but he couldn't find the words, he was too terrified.

"You've been a bad, bad boy," Gregory teased, "Bad boy's need to be punished."

Gregory cracked the cat of nine tails against Oliver's skin; letting the barbs latch onto flesh before ripping it out. Oliver felt a searing pain in his side as Gregory ripped the hooks out of his skin. He began to cry out from the pain. His broken arm was beginning to hurt more as well from the stress of being pulled over his head. Oliver tried to ignore it but he couldn't his whole body shook and heaved, it hurt so badly. Gregory just laughed and continued to whip him. He began to lick the blood off Oliver's body, causing Oliver to cringe.

"What's the matter Oliver? You were the one that brought this upon yourself. You were the one that killed those men after all," Gregory teased him again as he continued to whip Oliver's shaking form.

"This is illegal; you aren't supposed to do this. What I did was legal. I had a license, I had a right-" but Oliver was cut off.

"And I have a right to take what I want Oliver," as Gregory said this he wrapped his free arm around Oliver's waist, "And I want you right now."

Oliver began to cry harder, more tears streaming down his face. Gregory licked those tears up and began kissing Oliver again. God, he wanted the boy's body so badly right now. He was horny and he needed something to fuck and would you looky here! There was liver all ready to be fucked. Gregory let his hands slide down the shaking boy's side; he was just so right. Gregory began to unfasten the button to those leather pants. Oliver tried to struggle but ended up hurting his arm more, causing him to cry in pain. Gregory managed to slide Oliver's pants down with surprising ease and minimal peeling. Oliver now hung in front of Gregory, naked and exposed.

Hands traced across Oliver's skin sliding delicately over scars and bruises. Gregory pressed his groin to Oliver's letting the boy feel just how ready he was. He began to unshackle the boy so they could move to a more comfortable position. Gregory handcuffed Oliver to an old table where Oliver would be able to bend over but he wouldn't be able to escape. Oliver was crying softly as he tried to pretend he was somewhere else and that this wasn't happening.

Gregory positioned himself right behind Oliver, preparing to invade. He shoved Oliver into a position where he was bent over the table. Oliver tried to struggle against Gregory's grip but was too weak. Gregory was stronger than he was. Gregory shoved his rather large dick up Oliver's ass, thrusting hard. Oliver's ass was so tight; it felt great as he continued to thrust in and out. Oliver cried in pain but there was no one but Gregory to hear. And to tell you the truth those cries only made him hornier. He kissed Oliver's ear as he continued to shove his body into places it was not invited. As he grew more excited he shoved harder and faster until finally the release came. He unleashed all his tension into Oliver's body. He moaned in pleasure as he did so, making Oliver shiver in disgust.

The poor boy could feel as the man released into his ass now. He wanted to run, wanted to scream. None of those things would do him any good though. He had tried, he had tried so hard but Gregory would never let that happen. Maybe those guys were right. Maybe he was Dr. Asper's pussy. The very thought made him want to vomit. No, he was just a victim, Dr. Asper's victim, but a victim none the less.

Gregory unshackled Oliver when he had finished and then threw the boy to the floor, where Oliver flopped like a rag doll. Gregory pulled the blindfold off Oliver but the young man wouldn't look at him. Instead Oliver had shut his eyes tight as he tried to hold back his tears. Gregory grabbed the boys chin and pulled his face up.

"I had a wonderful time Mr. Nomenclure. I expect to see you at five today for our usual therapy session," said Gregory and with that he left his favorite little patient, lying on the floor in a sobbing heap.


End file.
